Tauntaun/Leyendas
Los tauntaun son una especie de lagartos peludos que soportan las bajas temperaturas del planeta Hoth. Estas criaturas corren sobre sus dos piernas traseras a una velocidad bastante considerable, por lo que se convierten en un transporte ideal ya que los tradicionales vehículos de la galaxia (speeders, swoop) tienden a fallar por el frío. Normalmente se agrupan en manadas, las cuales en conjunto se defienden de depredadores más grandes y fuertes o bien para cuidar a las crías y buscar alimento. Habitualmente comen líquenes y musgos, pero también comen carroña y pequeños roedores de Hoth. Los tauntaun exudan aceites por los poros de su piel para protegerse del frío; estos aceites tienen un olor muy característico. Su sangre fría no les ayuda mucho contra las bajas temperaturas, por eso sus órganos y su piel se envuelven en grasas y aceites. Cabe señalar que su sangre tiene un proceso adicional el cual sirve para generar calor, este proceso es desconocido para los zoólogos de la Galaxia. Estos animales son gregarios, viajan a través de las llanuras cubiertas de nieve en grandes manadas. Comen una forma peculiar de hongos que viven justo debajo de la capa superior de nieve y hielo. Durante el día, vagan por el campo buscando lugares donde sus garras puedan arañar suficiente hielo para alcanzar las sabrosas cosechas de hongos. Por la noche, buscan guarecerse en cuevas y otras protecciones; cuando la temperatura del planeta baja drásticamente, los tauntaun buscan el calor apretujándose unos a otros. Si son sorprendidos a campo abierto cuando cae la noche, ni siquiera su gruesa piel les protege del intenso frío del planeta Hoth. Durante los temporales y las noches invernales, los tauntaun buscan refugio en cavernas y grutas de hielo más profundas, ya que en las cuevas poco hondas no logran resistir tales temperaturas extremas. Existen por lo menos quince especies diferentes de tauntaun repartidos por todo el planeta, y cada una de ellas tiene características propias y únicas. Cuando la Alianza Rebelde estableció la mítica Base Eco en Hoth, los tauntaun fueron usados como transporte a cambio de protección y comida. thumb|270px|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker a horcajadas en un tauntaun mientras patrulla Hoth.]] Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''MidWorld'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Kessel Run'' *''Iceworld'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Force Comandante'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Rebel Misión a Ord Mantell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' * *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' radio drama *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' }} Apariciones no canónicas thumb|Primer concepto del tauntaun. *''Star Wars Mythos'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Hunger Pains'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 18'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' DVD commentary * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hoth_icefields.jpg|cardname=Hoth Icefields}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/see_you_in_hell.jpg|cardname=See You in Hell}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/vicious_attack.jpg|cardname=Vicious Attack}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hans_promise.jpg|cardname=Han's Promise}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/strange_lodings.jpg|cardname=Strange Lodgings}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tauntaun.jpg|cardname=Tauntaun}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tauntaun_mount.jpg|cardname=Tauntaun Mount}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/trust_her_instincs.jpg|cardname=Trust Her Instincts}} *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Véase también *Tauntaun Gigante *Tauntaun Glaciar *Tauntaun Escalador *Tauntaun Escamoso *Cu-pa Categoría:Criaturas de Hoth Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Reptomamíferos